


Lionheart

by Yakitorii



Series: BJYX in Alpha Lion Yibo x Omega Bunny Xiao Zhan [1]
Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Wang Yi Bo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Animal tails, Bunny Xiao Zhan | Sean, Hybrids, Lion Wang Yi Bo, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Xiao Zhan | Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: Being a young alpha, Wang Yibo is used to people giving attention to him. They seem to constantly want to have his attention and everywhere he goes, they’d try to spoil him. It’s extremely annoying as it makes getting around with his life complicated. And he abhors annoying things.Omegas tend to fawn over him; betas like to follow him everywhere he goes and imitate him, and alphas use any excuse to compete with him. Yibo finds all that exhausting. Why can’t they all just ignore him ? He only wants to graduate, find a good job, earn some good money, find a good mate and rend some good kids of his own. And even if he has no kids, he wouldn’t really mind. He just wants people to leave him alone and go bother someone else.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Series: BJYX in Alpha Lion Yibo x Omega Bunny Xiao Zhan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090313
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My BJYX peers (you know who you are)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+BJYX+peers+%28you+know+who+you+are%29).



> Present for my BJYX peers. You know who you are.  
> Here is a housewarming/greeting the parents/visiting kins/meeting the in-laws present. Thanks for welcoming and accepting me so warmly.  
> You are the best !!!

Being a young alpha, Wang Yibo is used to people giving attention to him. They seem to constantly want to have his attention and everywhere he goes, they’d try to spoil him. It’s extremely annoying as it makes getting around with his life complicated. And he abhors annoying things.

Omegas tend to fawn over him; betas like to follow him everywhere he goes and imitate him, and alphas use any excuse to compete with him. Yibo finds all that exhausting. Why can’t they all just ignore him ? He only wants to graduate, find a good job, earn some good money, find a good mate and rear some good kids of his own. And even if he has no kids, he wouldn’t really mind. He just wants people to leave him alone and go bother someone else.

In this last year of college, the alpha is sure that everything will stay the same old as the previous years. And he is right. People daily keep on bothering him for trivial things. His grades are still on the same level as the year before, neither good nor bad. Instead of going to classes, he still wants to go skateboard or race his bike but won’t do it because he’s made a commitment when he signed up in university.

Yibo prepares himself for an encore of last year when it happens.

It’s at the beginning of the second half of the first semester that he sees something interesting. Or rather someone interesting. They are the prettiest individual he has ever seen in his young life and Yibo wants to spend the rest of his life with them. He doesn’t really care about their gender but he’s pretty sure they’re an omega. He doesn’t need to take in their scent to know. Their mannerism outs them for him. It’s love at first sight for the alpha.

Yibo is gone on them and there’s no going back for him.

The mentioned and supposed omega is tall. Taller than the majority of people. Possessing a male physical body, the omega is thin. Even though his body is wrapped in loose and large clothes, Wang Yibo could see the outlines of his limbs. The cute black bunny ears perched on the top of his hair that sometimes makes it hard to distinguish them from his tussled hair make Yibo want to nibble on them and see how the omega will react. The alpha wants to wrap his lion tail around the fluffy tail on the back of the omega and take him in his arms.

The first time Yibo sees them has been on a particularly cold day. He has been on the way to the yard to practice his throwing when suddenly in the distance he has seen a hunched over figure slowly walking as if in defeat or in wariness. Usually, Wang Yibo isn’t one to take notice of others and their affairs but this time, something has caught his attention.

The person has been followed by a little cat with short legs. At first, Yibo has thought the cat has just been passing by and would have gone on its way. To his surprise, the cat has kept pace a few steps away from the person. It has seemed like the cat has been guarding the one before it, it has even loudly cried out to warn them about the crack on the floor.

Yibo has been curious about that. Has the cat been trained to do something like this ? Or has it done it on its own ?

His thread of thoughts has been broken when the hunched over figure has turned around toward the cat and crouched down to its level. The cat’s calls have got even louder and it has rubbed against the other’s outstretched hand. Yibo hasn’t been able to see the person’s face as it has been down the entire time until the person has laughed at the cat’s antics.

The alpha has been immediately charmed by the melodious sound. It has made him want to near them and get a better look of the crouching figure.

As he has still been walking forward, he has had the chance to look upon their face when the other has lifted their head. And what a beautiful smile. Yibo has felt like this sight has gone like an arrow straight to his heart.

The man, for Yibo has been convinced the person has been a man, has been more than handsome. The traits on their face have been soft and round giving them an innocent and pure air. The man has continued playing with the cat, letting it rub its cheek against his and letting it lick all over his knuckles and neck. As if the cat has wished to scent them.

Seeing this, Yibo has felt an irascible want to take the cat and throw it away so he can take its place and rub his scent all over the smiling man.

From that day onward, Wang Yibo has seen the other man several times in the same places he has been. It surprises him to realize the man has been so near yet he hasn’t seen him before. What a waste. He could have been watching the man every day instead, he has ignored him.

Well, he will just have to compensate for it now.

With his tail swinging from side to side in anticipation, the alpha watches as the tall man goes on with his life. He has observed many facts concerning him.

First of all, the tall bunny is self-effacing. He constantly sees him trying to melt into the background and plastering himself against walls or support pillars.

He is shy and self-conscious. The rabbit has the tendency to keep as silent as a mouse. From all the days in his observation, the alpha has never heard the man emit any sound again. Moreover, the long ears perched atop his head are always down and limp around his face as if the man has been trying to hide behind them or has attempted to make himself as small as possible. This has made the alpha want to go and protect him or sooth him.

Then, the bunny is always hunched down and flinching back from anyone near him. He is always on his guards and always looks warily around him. Wang Yibo has wanted on multiple occasions to succumb to his protective instincts and go up to the bunny to bundle him in warmth and soothing pheromones.

And his instincts go on overdrive when he spots some betas and omegas talking dirty about the other man. He knows the bunny has heard everything. They have been talking so loudly to catch everyone’s attention and to particularly be heard by their target. The omega, of course, isn’t deaf. His hunched shoulders have curved even more and his ears lying limp have gone even lower. Yibo is displeased. The alpha in him is even more displeased. He longs to show them all what happens when they slander him like that. They shouldn’t even look at what is his.

Yibo can feel his overprotective and possessive self rearing its head up to demand justice.

His displeasure rises to higher levels when he sees the bunny run away. He manifests his disgruntlement toward the betas and omegas by growling loudly from his chest. It startles them badly but they don’t react further. Yibo then snarls in their faces, showing his big fangs with his ears standing at attention and his tail thrashing in discontentment.

“If you ever talk about him like that again, I’ll be sure to show you what it means to be shred into ribbons. Do you understand ?”

Trembling on weaken legs and on the point to wetting themselves, the targeted persons can only whimper in fear and nod their head in agreement.

Yibo roars one last time before stalking after the rabbit. He can’t believe even after three months of furtively warning others off and five months of discretely installing the fear of the Wang Yibo in them, they still dare to slander the omega. He’ll have to find a more efficient way to shut all of them up without upsetting the bunny or the teachers.

The lion hybrid has been following after the taller man for five months now. He has seen how the other prefers staying alone. He’s a lot more relaxed with the cat, Yibo suspects it’s the man’s own cat but he’s pretty sure pets aren’t allowed in the dorms. Either the omega has smuggled it in or the cat comes all the way from his home to give company to the omega every three days.

The sole thing Yibo is certain is the omega deserves the best things in the world and he wants to provide all of those to him.

That’s why when he finally is able to corner him alone without anyone to interfere and no peace to perturb; he doesn’t think about anything else and even less what it looks like before accosting him. He sees an opportunity and he’ll be a fool not to seize it. And Wang Yibo is far from being a fool if he is to be asked on the subject.

For him, it is a good time to finally talk to the subject of his interest. He wants to get to know him even better than he knows him now. He wants to hear him tell him what he likes and what he dislikes. He wishes to boldly spend time together. And he really wishes to know his name.

He follows the bunny into the deserted locker room. It’s one of the places the taller man likes to go in order to have peace and quiet. Yibo enters behind him and locks the door. He sees the omega turning around in surprise and smiles to put him at ease.

He is happy to confirm that it’s really an omega before him. He hasn’t been mistaken in his deductions. The bunny really is an omega. And the omega before him really is a bunny.

At first, the alpha has thought the bunny to be a hare what with the height and the way his legs go on for miles. But his demeanor has indicated otherwise and Yibo’s instincts have told him the omega is a bunny. The alpha always listens to his instincts. And from this close a distance, the omega is extremely cute. Yibo is happy to be so close to him.

“Hi, Omega Bunny. I’m Wang Yibo. Alpha Lion. Nice to meet you. I’ve watched you for a long time and I’ve always wanted to talk to you. Can we get to know each other better ? You see, I want to become your mate and I want to show you how good I can be. Will you consider it ?”

In his excitement, Yibo rushes through his explanation and his words slur into each other. He continues on telling the omega how much he really likes what he has seen of the other and how he deserves the best the world has to offer. Yibo tries to convince the other to let him be the one to provide for him.

He has gotten so distracted in convincing the other to give him a chance that his control on his alpha pheromones has slipped. He has forgotten to take in the scent of the other to see how he feels. He has forgotten to check if the other one is receptive to his advances. He’s just seeing the omega putting distance between them and so he closes up the distance by taking several steps forward.

For each step the omega takes, the alpha takes one to compensate. Yibo has to step around the bench separating them both but the omega reaches the other side so Yibo meets him step for step. The two of them keep on circling around the bench in the locker room with one talking non-stop and the other remaining silent.

It isn’t until the lion hears a small whimper of fear that does he take the time to observe the other. He hasn’t realized he has been scaring the omega. But the tears in the bunny’s eyes as well as the distressed scent emanating from him are some hard evidences to his callous behavior.

Wang Yibo calms himself and tries to assure the other that everything is going to be alright.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I startled you so badly. I assure you my intentions are good. I’m not here to trouble you. I just want to get to know you ! I swear ! Please, calm down, Omega. I’m sorry.”

Nothing he does sooth the bunny. The terrified scent intensifies when Yibo gets on the same side as the bunny so Yibo stops moving. The alpha continues to sooth the omega with words but seeing the latter’s teary eyes traveling all over the place to find an exit, Yibo knows he has to do something more.

The bunny remains on the same spot as he’s petrified from fear because he couldn’t find any other exit. Yibo takes the opportunity to pounce on the omega making the bunny burst in silent tears. The sight breaks Yibo’s heart. He pours more alpha pheromones to calm the omega but it only gets him a plaintive whine in answer.

Taking the crying omega in his arms, Yibo licks the tears away. He purrs lowly to comfort the bunny in his arms and engulfs him in his scent by rubbing himself over the other.

The bunny slowly calms down as he feels the calming pheromones emanating from Yibo take effect. Yibo feels and sees the omega unconsciously snuggle in his arms so his nose is buried in the crook of his neck. The tensed body in his arms relaxes little by little until the bunny ends up falling asleep as the stress has been too much for his delicate organism. The alpha watches as tears continue to fall from under the other man’s lashes to wet his cheeks and he feels bad for having done that to him.

The alpha in him is scolding him for having scared the omega to the point of fainting. It’s telling he has better treat their future mate better from this point on or it’s going to beat him up. And Yibo can only apologize to it and agree. He hasn’t meant to frighten the bunny. He feels extremely guilty.

With an omega in his arms, Yibo can’t really get out. And even if he gets out, he doesn’t know where to go next. It’s out of the question for him to take the omega back to his dorm, he doesn’t want to stress him further and he wants even less to create any more misunderstandings between them. He can’t either take the bunny back to his dorm as he hasn’t discovered, in all his time observing the omega, the dorm in which he lives. And it wouldn’t be a good thing if someone sees him putting the omega back in his dorm. Yibo refuses to tarnish the other’s reputation. He won’t contribute to the other’s pain.

The only thing he can do then, is to wait until the omega wakes up on his own and while the other sleeps, Yibo is going to keep guard. But before then, Yibo is going to situate them both on the floor so the omega can lie down.

He can’t hold himself from scenting the other and cuddling closer. The bunny is so warm and soft. He smells so good. Yibo waits for the omega by playing with his black hair and sometimes, the alpha would groom the black downy ears. He feels content with the omega in his arms and daydreams of their future together.

He really would like to know the bunny’s name.

The alpha in him is particularly pleased when the omega is drenched in his scent and their scents mixed in together. It’s such a pleasant odor. Their nest will be the most comfortable. Their home together.

The omega stirs and softly yawns. Yibo’s heart melts when he’s confronted with such an adorable sight. His tail swishes back and forth in pleasure. As the omega wakes up, the alpha takes out some food and a bottle of water from his book bag. He tears out the wrapping and opens the lid of the bottle for the omega. He has to keep the other watered and fed. He’s a good alpha who can provide and care for his omega.

The omega, in a daze, takes the items in his hands and leans back on Yibo’s chest. The latter vibrates in rumbles of satisfaction. The bunny sniffs around the food scrunching his nose in a cute way before putting it in his mouth and chewing on it. One of his ears perks up and rubs against the underside of Yibo’s chin.

The alpha, who like every other alpha doesn’t like being touched on such a vulnerable area, doesn’t mind the omega’s actions. He is even smug to see the omega so at ease. He knows it’s because the omega isn’t alert yet but it’s satisfying to be a comfort to him.

Yibo caresses a hand up and down the length of the bunny stomach as he waits for the other to finish eating.

When the omega finishes his drink of water, he looks all freshened up. Yibo sees him taking in where he is and knows when the other smells him. The bunny slowly turns to face him and hugely pouts at him when he sees Yibo so close to him. He lets the omega move out of his embrace who seems surprised from being allowed to do so.

Yibo is a good alpha. He will let the omega take any measure to feel safe and comfortable.

“Hello. I’m Wang Yibo. Alpha Lion.”

Yibo introduces himself once more but this time he makes sure to speak at his normal pace to avoid overwhelming the other.

“I’m really sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to startle you or frighten you. It’s my mistake. I was excited to finally talk to you.”

The omega squints his eyes in suspicion, his pout still in full display.

“….. Hi.”

The alpha waits for the bunny to finish his greeting.

The taller man furrows his brows in incredulity.

“I’m… Xiao Zhan…. Nice to.. meet you .. ?”

The longer the omega talks, the lower his voice gets. He sounds hesitant and incertain.

“Hi, Xiao Zhan. It’s really nice to meet you. I want to get to know you, will you allow it ?”

The bunny’s eyes widens in disbelief.

“… Why ?”

“I find you interesting. You have a really beautiful smile; your laugh is like bells ringing in the summer. You are really caring, selfless and kind. I really like you. I want to get to know you because I want to be your mate.”

All along his speech, Wang Yibo watches as Xiao Zhan – and isn’t it wonderful ? He knows the omega’s name now and what a pretty name ! Wang Yibo’s really happy. – gets redder and redder. His shyness makes him hide his blushing face from the alpha’s view and his blunt confession makes the omega squeal in surprise.

“M-M-M-Mate ?!” Xiao Zhan’s voice reaches high pitch. “H-H-How … Why ? … Y-You…. We don’t know each other ! You can’t think I’ll be a suitable mate !”

Xiao Zhan’s stuttering really is the cutest, Yibo decides.

“I know you’ll make a gentle, considerate, kind and understanding mate. You’ll also be a wonderful mother to our kits. You’re perfect.”

Xiao Zhan fans his hot face and even though he’s embarrassed and confused, Yibo can still smell the scent of a pleased and happy omega.

The alpha purrs loudly for a long time as they continued to converse.

“First, let’s get to know each other.”

The lion hybrid sees the bunny take a deep breath for courage. He can determine the omega is taking a leap of faith and has chosen to trust in him and believe him. He’s humbled by this and swears to do anything to honor this trust.

“I’m in my last year of college, majoring in chemistry. I was born in August, the 5th. I don’t really have any allergies against food but I don’t really like eating carrots. I have a motorcycle and I like taking it for a ride. I like skateboarding just as much as I like building legos. I plan to woo you into agreeing to be my mate so we can build a happy family together.”

Through the alpha’s introduction, Xiao Zhan listens attentively as if he runs into the risk of being questioned at a later date.

“I take my animal form when I want to be lazy or when I don’t want to be bothered by anyone. Until I met you I’ve planned to live a normal life, getting a normal job and having a normal family. But since I’ve seen you, I want more than normal with you. I want the best of the best and I want to offer it all to you. I want to give you the world but since I can’t do that I want you to know that I’ll give you my whole world.”

Xiao Zhan feels extremely flattered that such a good specimen of an alpha is interested in him. Of course he knows who Wang Yibo is. One would have to be blind not to see him and his beauty. Xiao Zhan might have some difficulties with his nearsightedness but he isn’t blind yet ! One also would have to be deaf not to hear the alpha’s exploits by the student population. Yibo has won multiple sports competition to the point professionals have been coming to the college to scout him out.

His omega is proud and Xiao Zhan really wants to believe this alpha.

“I’m a bunny, not a hare !”

His cheeks radiate in embarrassment. It takes every last bit of indignation from all these years he has heard others talking about him and mocking to say it. He wants to get this out first.

“I may be tall and my legs might be long but I’m not a hare. I’m a bunny.”

The omega pouts.

The alpha assures him he has already known that.

“I’m studying arts and I’ll be graduating this year too. I…. was born in October, the 5th. I don’t like eggplants but I like eating spicy things. And I like singing. I like taking my animal form to play and cuddle with JianGuo. My cat. She likes coming to visit me once every three days. She likes making sure I’m alright. I think she sees me as her kitten. She’s so cute ! She’s a munchkin cat and she has short legs ! She likes grooming me and in exchange I nap with her to provide heat.”

The alpha is bewitched by the way Xiao Zhan’s face gets so animated when he’s talking about his cat, the sweet little smile on the omega’s face makes Yibo want to swoon.

“I want to have a family later.”

Hearing this, Yibo snaps out of his thoughts.

“I’ll give you one. I’ll give you anything you want. Whatever you want.”

Xiao Zhan pauses in surprise. Nobody before has readily offered so genuinely to give him anything taking his fancy. He doesn’t know how to react, what to do. On one hand, he wants to keep such a good alpha to him. He doesn’t think he will get another better offer. On the other hand, he doesn’t want to be greedy and take advantage of the alpha. Can he really accept ?

Maybe it’s better to test the alpha first before agreeing to anything at all.

“I…want to ….get back to my dorm…”

The omega slowly exposes his request.

“Of course ! Let me clean up everything and I’ll accompany you back to your dorms !”

Saying so, Wang Yibo put trashes in the bin and straighten out everything out of place before shouldering his back and taking Xiao Zhan’s bag in his hands.

“I’ll carry this for you. Let’s go ! I’ll follow your lead.”

Xiao Zhan has the impression Yibo isn’t just talking about him leading the way to where he lives. It makes his omega preens under the alpha attentive focus.

Since then, Yibo would at least once a day go talk to Xiao Zhan and little by little, the omega would lower his guard until the day he feels completely at ease with him.

Even though Xiao Zhan feels comfortable talking to Wang Yibo, it isn’t the same when Yibo is with his classmates or his roommates or anyone at all. Xiao Zhan would cautiously slither up to the periphery of the group and if there are too many people, he would silently go away.

Unbeknown to him, the alpha always knows when he’s nearby. He’s disappointed when he can’t spend time with Xiao Zhan as he must work with the others but it still warms his heart to know the other seeks him out.

What marks the biggest change for him is when Xiao Zhan asks for cuddles in their animal forms.

The omega has come to him when he has been in the library by himself. The bunny has sidled up to his side with hesitant caution pausing every ten or so steps. Yibo lets him come to him on his own time keeping a front of reading the book in his hands even though all his attention is on the bunny slowly make his way towards him.

“Can …we try something ?”

Yibo follows the omega bunny in curiosity. It’s the first time the omega has requested something so enigmatically from him. He looks forward to learn what Xiao Zhan wants and how he can give it to him. The bunny leads him to a patch of the yard where no one goes and stops once he reaches the dense tree line.

Fidgeting, Xiao Zhan opens and closes his mouth several times before finding his words. Yet he speaks too softly for Yibo to catch what he says so the alpha asks him to repeat himself.

Looking to the side, the omega says louder “Please cuddle with me in our animal forms.”

He rushes the words out and closes tightly his eyes in preparation for the rejection.

Yibo is pleasantly surprised and savors this moment.

“Of course !”

His clothes rustle a bit as he approaches Xiao Zhan “Let’s do this !”

He shifts into his lion form seamlessly and sits back on his haunches.

Xiao Zhan takes a step back in surprise and biting his lips shifts into his bunny form. Heart beating loudly and rapidly, the omega stares at the lion to see what he’ll do.

Yibo waits for the black bunny to take the first step. He admires the glossy fur and the cute tail on its body. Xiao Zhan really is the cutest bunny he’s ever seen. In this form, Yibo towers over him by a lot.

Sniffing around with his little nose, Xiao Zhan nears the big lion. He takes the time to smell him to decipher his intentions before touching him.

Xiao Zhan has requested this of Yibo for various reasons. First, in this form, it’s easier for him to determine whether the other is sincere in his interest or not. Then, he can test their compatibility together. And lastly, he has wanted to see the other’s majestic form.

The bunny leans on the lion’s fore paws and rolls into a tight ball. The feline encircles the bunny’s body with his so to hide him from view before settling down. Yibo uses his tongue to clean and groom Xiao Zhan. He takes this opportunity to scent him in this form and smells him all along his body.

Finishing his licking on Xiao Zhan’s head, Yibo puts his giant head on his paws and nudges Xiao Zhan’s nose with his own. The bunny gets up to his back haunches and puts his fore paws on the lion’s face and scents all around his head. Occasionally, Xiao Zhan cuddles to some parts of the lion’s head.

Satisfied with his job well done, the bunny gives a last light bump of his head before settling back in his spot. Both animals take their nap lulled by the lion’s low purrs.

Since that day, Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo would take time to cuddle and nuzzle together in animal forms at least once every three days. Sometimes, they would be joined by JianGuo who has not been really pleased to see the big feline in her kit’s life. She has been even less pleased when she smelt the alpha’s intentions to take Xiao Zhan as his mate but seeing as her kit hasn’t protested and she has scented happiness from his scent, she has had no other option than to accept the intruding male.

Their relationship has been evolving in a good rhythm and Wang Yibo has been more than joyous to see the bunny relax in his presence. He looks forward to the day the omega accepts his courtship and he gets to woo him properly.

He has been prepared to wait until they both started working before they get closer than they are now. That is, he has been prepared until one day Xiao Zhan has requested to cuddle together but not in their animal forms. They have been in Yibo’s room cuddling in their human forms and Yibo has been so happy he could have burst out dancing. He has never imagined he would reach this level with Xiao Zhan so early on. And his brain drugged on happiness has almost ceased functioning when all the blood has rushed down his body to another essential area of his anatomy when Xiao Zhan has requested something else from him.

“Bo-ge, spend my heat with me, please ?”


End file.
